Typically, a teller cash recycler may include a handling unit through which bills are received and dispensed by a teller's operation, a safe provided with a storage unit for storing bills, a conveyance unit for conveying bills, a door for selectively opening or closing the safe, and so forth.
In the case of a conventional teller cash recycler, it is inconvenient to operate the door and open the safe each time when the bills stored in the storage unit are discharged to the outside or when the bills are supplemented into the storage unit. In particular, an approval of an interested person of a bank is required to open the safe. Thus, it is necessary to perform a procedure of acquiring an approval of an interested person of a bank each time when the bills are collected or supplemented. This poses a problem in that the operation convenience and the accessibility are impaired.